


Happy Birthday Zane(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: When the ninja first began training together, Zane had no idea when his birthday was. After he got his memories back, he learns when it is, along with some other interesting information.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	Happy Birthday Zane(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday Zane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557229) by [frog_that_writes_bullshit (Frog_that_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/frog_that_writes_bullshit). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ly5g760r1jogku2/Happy_birthday_Zane.mp3/file)


End file.
